Carbonylation processes, such as rhodium catalysed, carbonylation processes, are known, and are industrially important. One such important carbonylation process is for the coproduction of acetic acid and acetic anhydride by the carbonylation of methanol/methyl acetate/water mixtures (for example as described in EP 87870). Such carbonylation processes may be carried out in the presence of methyl iodide.